Aconteceu no Expresso de Hogwarts
by Any Santana
Summary: ..Uma mulher e um homem alheios a tudo que os cercam.. rendendo-se de vez a magia e luxuria que os envolvem!


Aos que me acompanharam na ultima jornada.. deixo o inicio de mais um devaneio meu.. espero que apreciem mais uma historia desse casal simplesmente fascinante!

Any Santana

* * *

* Aconteceu no Expresso de Hogwarts * 

Mais uma corrida veloz sobre o longo caminho de trilho; mais um ano que se iniciava; resoluções que se modificavam; corações que despertavam; olhos que começavam a finalmente ver e entender o que se via.

A cerca de vinte anos, estavam nesse jogo de gato e rato. Desde que ela chegara em Hogwarts, a mais de 18 anos atrás, quando ele, Severo Snape, tratou de infernizá-la sempre que podia. Ás vezes, até mais, deixando-a com lágrimas nos olhos e o coração transbordando de ira.

Muitas verdades vieram a tona, muitos segredos revelados; muitas máscaras retiradas.

Para muitos, Severo Snape sempre fora e sempre será um seguidor das trevas, e tal afirmação tomava mais veracidade conforme os anos passavam e ele continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito que nos anos de guerra, se não, pior.

Já Hermione Granger, tida como heroína de guerra e vista por muitos no mundo bruxo como uma sem sorte ao perder seu futuro noivo, Ronald Weasley, justamente no dia e na própria festa de noivado, na Toca, durante um ataque inesperado de alguns comensais da morte que estavam sendo procurados pelo Ministério.

Quase dez anos após o acontecido, Hermione continuava sendo apenas Hermione Jane Granger. Dedicava-se a pesquisas de poções enfeitiçadas; ocupava a cadeira de transfiguração em Hogwarts. Vivia consumida pelo trabalho e por suas pesquisas. Não mais que um ano após trágico fim de Rony, ela já não tinha mais clima para continuar se lamentando e muito menos perder tempo com os muitos convites que recebia, de diversos admiradores. Convites que perduravam até hoje e que era um dos principais motivos para que o mestre de poções continuasse infernizando-a diariamente.

...

- Quantos hoje Granger? – Snape perguntou sarcasticamente após uma coruja depositar um pequeno malote de cartas no colo de Hermione, que em resposta lançou um olhar a "La Snape", levantou-se da mesa saiu, sem ao menos tocar no café da manhã. – "Vitória sobre Granger!" – Snape pensou e sorriu discretamente.

...

Insuportavelmente inconveniente, era como ela definia Snape nos últimos anos. Ele tinha uma facilidade em irritá-la com o menor dos comentários. Muitas vezes sentia uma vontade imensa de esbofeteá-lo, sentia que só o agredindo fisicamente conseguiria se livrar da frustração e irritação que ele causava em si. Mas desde um pequeno incidente na sessão reservada da biblioteca de Hogwarts, que dizia a si mesma que odiava e sempre odiaria Severo Snape.

...

O verão já se aproximava, assim como o termino do ano letivo. A noite estava abafada e quente.. sua mente estava inquieta, ficava repassando formulas e mais formulas das poções que estava pesquisando. Chegou num impasse... já havia pesquisado em diversos livros, mas o erro persistia. Sabia que bastava ir falar com Snape e ele saberia apontar o erro, assim como dar a solução. Mas especialmente naquele dia, ele a irritara mais do que tudo.

Frustrada e convencendo-se de que depois, com calma e paciência, iria refazer toda a sua pesquisa e não iria recorrer a Severo Snape, jogou seu robe por cima de sua camisola e foi rumo a biblioteca buscar um livro que distraísse sua mente do trabalho. A biblioteca já estava fechada a muito tempo, mas, sendo ela professora, não se aplicava os horários para os alunos. Caminhou a esmo pela biblioteca, ate se ver parada a entrada da sessão reservada... guardou sua varinha no bolso do robe e se arrependeu no instante em que sentiu uma presença atrás de si.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Granger, Granger.. - ela sentiu-se ainda mais tensa ao ouvir a voz de barítono atrás de si. – nunca está satisfeita, não é mesmo? O que pretende? Achar uma poção para que possa enfeitiãr e enviar aos seus admiradores? Ou...

Ela virou tão rapidamente, mas o reflexo dele foi maior.. e conseguiu segura-la pelo pulso antes que a mão dela atingisse seu rosto. Ele pode ver a raiva cintilando nos olhos dela.

- Com raiva, Granger? – disse detendo agora o outro braço dela, ainda no ar, antes que batesse em seu peito desta vez. – Saiba que agredir fisicamente um colega de trabalho feito uma trouxa é contra o regulamento da escola! – ele disse ferino e com seu melhor sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Hermione tentava controlar a raiva que ia dominando-a. sua vontade era de estrangular Snape com as próprias mãos e fazê-lo engolir tudo que dissera. E movida por sua raiva, começou a se debater para se soltar das mãos dele.

- Me solte, seu... – conseguiu livrar sua mão esquerda, mas Snape foi mais ágil e dessa vez prendeu-a firmemente com sua mão, contra a porta da sessão reservada.

- Isso Granger! Já estava na hora de mostrar um pouco dessa tal coragem Grifinória! Termine o que dizia, seu, o quê? – prendeu-a com seu corpo contra a porta, ela tentava se livrar das mãos dele mais uma vez. – Vamos Granger, deixe de fazer pirraça.. – prendeu as mãos dela sobre o próprio corpo dela, que estava agora, completamente prensado contra a porta da sessão reservada. Hermione arfava, tanto pela raiva, quanto pela presença masculina imposta de Severo Snape.

O nó de seu robe se desfizera, deixando à mostra seu colo que subia e descia rapidamente. Seu ventre se agitou quando viu os olhos de Snape descaradamente descerem e fitarem seus seios parcialmente expostos.

- Interessante Granger... – ela deu um impulso com seu corpo para frente, na tentativa de afastar Snape, mas ele revidou jogando o peso de seu corpo sobre o dela, o que resultou uma sonora batida na porta, uma maior união de seus corpos e um gemido abafado dela. – Sucumbindo ao desejo Granger? – Snape sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, enquanto mudava a posição de suas pernas, posicionando uma entre as dela.

Não havia como esconder o que ele estava causando em si. Ela tinha certeza que ele sentia o calor que desprendia dela.. e nesse momento, surreal embora real, assumiu para si mesma o que queria, o que desejava. E sim, ela queria e desejava Severo Snape.


End file.
